


Stucky and the Other Woman

by CommanderProton



Category: Avengers
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, extremely short fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7015335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderProton/pseuds/CommanderProton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on Tumblr.  Bucky worries about Steve's patriotism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stucky and the Other Woman

Steve gazes up fondly at the Statue of Liberty, a smile on his face. After a moment he turns to leave.   
Bucky hangs back a moment and glares up at Lady Liberty.   
“Stay away from my man, ho.”


End file.
